


Frozen Rage of the Isles

by TheWolfBiographer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfBiographer/pseuds/TheWolfBiographer
Summary: It's been months since Anna became queen of Arendelle, months since Elsa lived in the Enchanted Forest with the Northludra.For days Hans has cleaned the royal horse ranches as punishment from his eldest brother, but during the time his family decide it was time for their youngest sibling (Y/N) Westergard to be known to the people.





	Frozen Rage of the Isles

"Ow!"

In (Y/N)'s room where many of the maids are dressing them up in a (F/C), (S/F/C), black and white suit. 

"My apology, your highness."

"It's alright, Ida."

They said as Ida tightens the corset as another maid fix their (H/L) hair, two other cleaning up their boots and the eldest of the maids fix their pants.

"Is this really necessary? I mean it's the first the time people have seen me. Ow!"

Feeling a pinch from their leg looking down to see the eldest pull out a needle as she sews a part of the pants.

"Yes, but they have not seen you in your royal clothes."

Finishing the pattern on their pants then grabbing their clean white collared shirt as Ida finished tightening the corset.

"Now, remember your majesty."

"Back straight."

"Back Straight." 

"Feet together."

"Feet together."

"And smile."

"And smile."

They repeated as the maid ties their (S/F/C) tie then their gray vest and finally their black and (F/C) jacket.

"Thank you, Brigitte."

Fixing their tie and shoulders until she started to tear up.

"Oh (Y/N), look at you now I remember the day when the queen brought you to us, and the times when you caused trouble."

Wiping away the remaining tears as she straighten herself up as the other maids finish.

"Now, ladies we should be on our way."

Leading them out the room and into the hallway until Brigitte gasps walking back into the room, pulling a pair of gloves from her apron.

"Thank you again."

Slipping on the light gray gloves as she leaves the room, turning around to the full mirror to checking on them-self picking out any unwanted dust or hairs. Knocking came from the door turning their attention away from the mirror as one of the brothers opened the door - Albert the twelfth younger brother with dark brown hair, forest green eyes and olive skin dressed in green and black.

"The others are waiting for you sister/brother."

Strengthening themselves once again walking past then stood in front of their brother with a stoic expression.

"Very appreciated Albert I'll make my way there now."

Staring at each other until the sister/brother snickered causing both of them to giggle, Albert cleared his throat and handle his arm out to them.

"Shall we (Y/N)?"

Linking their arm with his as they walked through the hallway chanting with each other until they reached their destination, the throne room hearing many chanters. The doors open revealing many guests who among they recognized from the townspeople to royals. Walking still in arms with their brother as most of the guest turn their attention to them, as they walk to the throne where their eldest brother stood while the eleven older brothers sat along side him - their mother or father somewhere in the crowd. Climbing up the steps as their older brother watches them with proud.  
Albert left their side as they take their seat along side their many brothers - standing along their brother, Frederick who has fair curly hair with a well cut beard, light green eyes and sun kissed skin. The crowd went silent as they noticed (Y/N) standing by Frederick, clearing his throat and rising his hand towards the crowd.

"Family and friends, we welcome you here today to introduce to someone who you may have met."

Moving his red cape away to draw attention to the youngest heir, they stood there slightly shaking in their boots. Whispering can be heard through the crowd as they watch (Y/N).

"This is (Y/N) Westergard. Our youngest sister/brother of the family."

"Your Majesty with much regards, but are you certain that (Y/N) is a Westergard. From what I seen their just a humble royal servant."

"Yes, they are. They've been with my family since the day my mother and father brought them to our world."

"But that would make them the fourteenth child of the family, so why now introduce to them years later?"

Looking between their brothers and subjects until Frederick spoke.

"Since the day Hans was brought back from Arendelle for his crimes against the Queen and Princess we felt that there's no choice but to introduce (Y/N) to the kingdom as our alliance with the Queen has been shattered. We hope that when we brought them to the public that we might restore the alliance once again."

More charts spreads out more as many of the guest agree or disagrees with the King's decision. Over time the guest starts to agree with the notion as they walk around greeting guests and subjects alike with their charming smile and polite manners - winning over most the subjects already before their public upbringing, while it was a difficult to talk with the royals eventfully they won over their respects.   
When the party was finally over (Y/N) notified Frederick that they'll be walking around the castle's court.  
Walking the court and to the ranch removing their clean waxed boots to the mud covered boots that the royal horse ranchers use, opening the gates as they spot Hans shoveling the many horse droppings. Taking off their jacket and hanging it over the gate as they walk towards their brother.

"Hans!" 

Catching his attention turning his away from his punishment.

"(Y/N/N) how did the party go?"

Scratching the back of their neck and snickering.

"It was a rough in the beginning, but it went smoothly in the end."

Hans placed the shovel next to the filled wagon.

"Are they still upset about the incident?"

Looking at him with a somber expression they look down to the ground, kicking a small rock on the ground.

"... Who am I kidding they still are."

They look back up to him as he removes his dirt covered gloves.

"Ha-"

Suddenly they felt the earth shake underneath them as the horses broke out from their stables, the many screams of the townspeople could be heard as they ran to the castle. Dashing towards the castle gates just as people pushed passed the fortress as the guards open the doors to the kingdom.  
Slamming closed the gates as the last of the person ran in - Hans grabbing onto their younger sibling running into the castle as many of the guards and townspeople helped shut the doors, slamming the window shutters just as something powerful hit the castle wall.  
It felt like eternity as whatever was out there crash against the kingdom's wall, children screaming as the chaos continues outside the doors. The many parents trying to sooth their children's nerves just as something strike one of the many windows almost ripping the shutters of it hinges.  
Slowly as time went on the damages slowly ceased and the roaring of whatever is out there fades away.  
Opening the doors to the blinding lights revealing the chaos outside. The castle gates were tore off their hinges, the wall crumbled and the ground wet with seaweed and fishes flopping spread out the court. Walking through the now ruin town as the many citizens mourn over their destroyed homes - Frederick the royal guards try to help even escorting them back to the castle. 


End file.
